earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Chimera
The Ultimate Chimera is an enemy in Mother 3. It is a battery-powered Chimera which takes on a hideous appearance due to being created from the DNA of numerous different species. It is also one of the very few chimeras that were created from more than two pre-existing structures or genetic codes. Description The Ultimate Chimera was created by Dr. Andonuts in the Chimera Laboratory to be the ultimate killing machine, but it went rogue before he could destroy its last weakness, an off-button on its back. It is first encountered in the Chimera Laboratory, where Lucas has a terrifying experience with it. It greatly resembles a dragon with its tiny bat like wings pointed tail horns and reptilian characteristics also it has a tiny bird in its back whose fuction is to reactivate it and possibily clean it. After Lucas and friends defeat the rogue Almost-Mecha Lion with the help of a Clayman in the Chimera Laboratory, the facility is thrust into red alert: scientists have been overwhelmed by the Ultimate Chimera, which was among the chimeras that Salsa and Samba released, and is now free to roam the corridors unbound. If it finds Lucas, the party will be automatically defeated without first being engaged in battle, evidently ranking it as one of the most threatening creatures in Mother 3. Despite this, its movements are relatively simplistic; if it notices Lucas and co., it will move in a straight line towards them to the point where it will continue to bump into an obstacle between the two parties rather than go around it. At one point, the Chimera cornered Lucas and his dog, Boney. Dr. Andonuts, hiding in a garbage can, tells Lucas to offer Boney as bait and to press the power button. Lucas refuses to place his pet in harm's way and is then subsequently cornered by the Chimera. Just as it dives at Lucas, Salsa, who remembered how Lucas saved him in the Sunshine Forest with the aid of the Dragos, jumps onto it and presses the button himself, deactivating the monster. After the Chimera is deactivated, Boney gets angry at Dr. Andonuts, who claims the statement to Lucas about using Boney as bait was just a joke, and runs off with a barking Boney in pursuit. However, after all the other characters leave the hallway, the bird on its head simply pushes the button to revive it after everyone had left. It is encountered again in the Restroom Level of the Empire Porky Building in New Pork City, where it is guarding the Awesome Ring. To get the ring, Lucas has to enter the bathroom stall housing the monster, then quickly leave before it bites. If Lucas and co. then wait in the stall connecting to the next room, the Chimera will then bust down the door to its stall and walk around the room, giving the party an opportunity to run in and grab the Awesome Ring it guarded without being caught and killed. In theory, it IS possible to run around the Ultimate Chimera and open the present before being caught, but this results in being defeated immediately after grabbing the ring, and generally requires heavy abuse of emulation save states to accomplish. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The Ultimate Chimera appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the New Pork City stage, where it appears and disappears at random times. Like in Mother 3, it wanders aimlessly and attacks the player when they are too close (unless it spawns on a platform that a character is already on; it will not attack them until they leave the platform), and if the Chimera's bite connects they will suffer up to 300% damage and get sent flying, almost always resulting in the player getting KO'd (though it is possible to tech the attack if the player strikes a wall). However, if the Ultimate Chimera is on the destructable platform in the bottom of the stage, the player has the opportunity to "defeat" it by smashing the platform with the Ultimate Chimera on it. It then will roar loudly as it plummets out of sight. This is the only way to defeat it, as the off-button is not functional in Brawl. It will eventually respawn again, so it is impossible to truly defeat it. Category: Chimeras Category: Pigmask Army Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Enemies